Diamond in the Sky
"Diamond in the Sky" es una canción del juego Sonic R. Es el tema de la pista Radiant Emerald. Fue compuesta por Richard Jacques e interpretada por TJ Davis. Letra Inglés= ::Another day is like a new beginning ::And so today I know that it's a new start ::I know the bad times are disappearing ::Cause now I know that we'll never be apart ::You're the one that makes me feel so high ::Just like the diamonds in the sky ::I never want to hear you say goodbye ::Cause you're my diamond in the sky ::You're the one that makes me feel so high ::Just like the diamonds in the sky ::I never want to hear you say goodbye ::Cause you're my diamond in the sky ::Another road that we must travel ::Another night for you to show me the way ::And so today, I give up dreaming ::Cause now I know, that I need you everyday ::You're the one that makes me feel so high ::Just like the diamonds in the sky ::I never want to hear you say goodbye ::Cause you're my diamond in the sky ::You're the one that makes me feel so high ::Just like the diamonds in the sky ::I never want to hear you say goodbye ::Cause you're my diamond in the sky ::Where do all the rainbows go? ::To somewhere I don't know ::Wherever it is, I want to go ::Oh... ::Wherever it is I want to go ::Feel so high... ::Feel so high! ::You're the one that makes me feel so high ::Just like the diamonds in the sky ::I never want to hear you say goodbye ::Cause you're my diamond in the sky ::You're the one that makes me feel so high ::Just like the diamonds in the sky ::I never want to hear you say goodbye ::Cause you're my diamond in the sky |-| Español= :: Otro día es como un nuevo comienzo '' :: ''Y entonces, hoy sé que es un nuevo comienzo '' :: ''Sé que los malos momentos están desapareciendo '' :: ''Porque ahora sé que nunca estaremos separados :: Tú eres el que me hace sentir tan alto :: '' Al igual que los diamantes en el cielo'' :: Nunca quiero escucharte decir adiós :: Porque eres mi diamante en el cielo :: Tú eres el que me hace sentir tan alto :: Al igual que los diamantes en el cielo '' :: ''Nunca quiero escucharte decir adiós '' :: ''Porque eres mi diamante en el cielo :: Otro camino que debemos recorrer :: Otra noche para que me muestres el camino :: Y así hoy, dejo de soñar :: Porque ahora sé que te necesito todos los días :: Tú eres el que me hace sentir tan alto :: Al igual que los diamantes en el cielo '' :: ''Nunca quiero escucharte decir adiós '' :: ''Porque eres mi diamante en el cielo ::Tú eres el que me hace sentir tan alto ::Al igual que los diamantes en el cielo ::Nunca quiero escucharte decir adiós ::Porque eres mi diamante en el cielo :: '' ¿A dónde van todos los arco iris?'' :: A un lugar que no conozco :: '' Donde quiera que esté, quiero ir'' ::Oh... ::'' Donde quiera que sea quiero ir'' ::Sentirse tan alto... ::¡Sentirse tan alto! ::Tú eres el que me hace sentir tan alto ::Al igual que los diamantes en el cielo ::Nunca quiero escucharte decir adiós ::Porque eres mi diamante en el cielo ::Tú eres el que me hace sentir tan alto ::Al igual que los diamantes en el cielo ::Nunca quiero escucharte decir adiós ::Porque eres mi diamante en el cielo Navegación en: Diamond in the Sky de: Diamond in the Sky fr: Diamond in the Sky pl: Diamond in the Sky Categoría:Temas de Sonic R